Ser un Caballero de Plata NO es divertido
by Solefald
Summary: (OneShot) Saint Seiya Clásico. Esta es la historia de un Caballero de Plata, el cual aprenderá que tener ese rango NO era lo mejor del mundo. Sobre todo cuando te enfrentas a "ciertos" jóvenes Santos de Bronce. [Aparición de OC]


**Summary****: **(OneShot) Saint Seiya Clásico. Esta es la historia de un caballero de plata, el cual aprenderá que tener ese rango NO era lo mejor del mundo. Sobre todo cuando te enfrentas a "ciertos" jóvenes Santos de bronce. [Aparición de OC]

¡Hola a todos! En esta ocasión aparezco con una pequeña historia que escribí para el concurso de Saint Seiya Foros que se realizó hace unos meses atrás. El concurso de fics consistía en que se nos asignaba un cliché de la serie y debíamos escribir algo en cualquiera de los universos de Saint Seiya. El cliché que me tocó fue: **_Los caballeros de plata son mucho más poderosos que los de bronce, pero mueren de un solo golpe de éstos_****_. _**Fue un tema entretenido así que la imaginación corrió más rápido esa vez. La historia se desarrolla en el periodo de peleas con los santos de Bronce, por si alguien tiene la duda :D

Como única "advertencia", decir que aparecerá un personaje original inventado para la ocasión, pero no se preocupen, es inofensivo xD Y el dibujo que actúa como portada de este fic es de mi amiga _**Mxecanita**_ sobre el diseño de este OC :D (DE NUEVO, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!).

_(Lectores sacan tomates, granadas y gas pimienta) "¡HEY! ¿Y QUÉ ONDA CON _**_COLISIÓN DORADA_**_?"_ Si, ya sé que gran parte de ustedes se preguntan eso u_uU Pues sigo trabajando en ello y ya he avanzado en el próximo capítulo, pero ya tenía hartas ganas de subir este fic y compartirlo con la comunidad :D Bueno, ya no molesto y vamos a lo que vinimos.

Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer! :)

.

**Ser un Caballero de Plata NO es divertido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mucho antes de que su reloj despertador sonara, se levantó de su cama como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica y fue a bañarse a toda velocidad. Por la ventana de su cabaña pudo ver al sol que recién se levantaba para dar inicio a otro día en el Santuario de Athena. En cuanto terminó de asearse, se vistió con ropa de entrenamiento y caminó en dirección a la salida. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta por algunos segundos, apretando con fuerza la manilla antes de salir de ahí mientras sus ojos brillaban con desbordante emoción. Tenía muchas ganas de correr, pero debía resguardar sus energías para el gran desafío que debía afrontar ese día: luchar para conseguir la armadura sagrada.

No. Para que ustedes sepan, esta historia no trata de uno de aquellos caballeros que marcaron la historia con sus hazañas, con sus heroicas proezas, con su determinación y coraje en su compromiso como Santos para proteger a Athena.

Esta es la historia de un caballero con una _desafortunada_ misión. Ya verán el por qué.

Un aspirante a caballero de Plata. Su nombre era Hermenegildo. Hermy, para los amigos.

¿Qué? Culpen a su mamá por la grandiosa idea.

El joven se dirigió corriendo y alborotando sus cabellos azules hacia el coliseo, donde un grupo de caballeros, guardias y otros esperaban expectantes la próxima batalla a disputarse. Desde el trono acondicionado para la arena de combate, el Patriarca con su para nada amigable casco rojo y su máscara azul, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre los apoya brazos, denotando aburrimiento.

Hermenegildo, inclinándose ante la máxima autoridad, se presentó rápidamente e hicieron que su contrincante ingresara, dando inicio al combate. Este no duró mucho, ya que el joven aspirante era alguien bastante capaz y calificado para ser caballero plateado. Luego de diez minutos de pelea, Hermenegildo derrotó a su oponente, alzando su puño en señal de victoria.

- Bueno, aquí está tu armadura. Felicidades. – Por el tono de su voz, eso no parecía una felicitación. Todo lo contrario a cómo se encontraba el joven Hermenegildo, quien estaba boquiabierto, aún sin poder asimilar por completo que se había convertido en un caballero… y no de cualquier tipo. ¡Un caballero **plateado**! Él no se conformó con una armadura de rango inferior como las de bronce, sino que entrenó con todas sus fuerzas para portar un manto mucho más digno y poderoso.

- Gracias su Santidad. Es un enorme orgullo y privilegio que usted me haya nombrado caba- - El entusiasta discurso de agradecimiento se vio interrumpido cuando el Patriarca se acercó al nuevo caballero, agitando su mano en un gesto desinteresado.

- Sí, sí, entiendo, de nada. Ahora serás… este… Hermes, oh no espera, no no, era… Her… ne… Herme...- El Patriarca sujetaba su cabeza con una mano, en un intento por recordar el largo –y complicado, según él- nombre del nuevo caballero de Plata.

- He-Hermenegildo, su Santidad. – Aclaró el joven, con una mezcla entre júbilo y nerviosismo.

- Eso mismo. Caballero de la constelación de Mesa. – Todo el Coliseo quedó en silencio. Lo único que pudo oírse fue un grillo y a alguien murmurando un "_¿eh?_".

¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Su… su constelación era…?

**¿MESA?**

Al fin los demás reaccionaron, carcajeándose por lo bajo, e incluso _Su Excelencia_ carraspeó un poco para disimular las ganas de lanzar una risotada. Esa constelación no tenía muy buena fama al parecer. Pero a nuestro joven ascendido poco le importó ya que toda su atención se centraba en la enorme caja plateada que contenía su preciada armadura.

- Ahora… eh… Herme… bueno, tú. – El de cabellos azules bajó de su nube, inclinándose ante la rasposa y grave voz del Patriarca. – Te encomendaré inmediatamente tu primera misión. Debes ir al Oriente para deshacerte de unos caballeros traidores al Santuario. – Hermenegildo asentía frenético y con ganas casi incontrolables de salir corriendo para cumplir su tarea cuanto antes.

- Debe tratarse de los caballeros de bronce que robaron la armadura dorada de Sagitario. –

- Exacto, así que tienes que ir allá y darles su merecido. – El nuevo integrante de las filas del Santuario se levantó presuroso mientras observaba decidido a su mandamás.

- No se preocupe, su excelencia. Soy un Caballero de Plata y no hay forma de que unos débiles niñitos de Bronce puedan derrotarme. – Nuevamente el recinto quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para que a continuación comenzaran a cuchichear entre los presentes. El nuevo Santo plateado miraba a todas partes, sin entender qué estaban murmurando, hasta que un fingido carraspeo del Patriarca hizo que todos guardaran silencio en el acto.

- Eh… Sí, sí, por supuesto. Ahora vete, y no regreses hasta haber cumplido con tu misión. – Movió la mano en dirección –supuestamente- hacia el oriente. Hermenegildo se despidió haciendo un saludo militar y partió veloz como un rayo hacia nuestros "otros" protagonistas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En la Mansión Kido estaban tres de nuestros cinco héroes de bronce, relajándose después de numerosas batallas contra los subordinados del maligno jefazo del Santuario. Seiya, Hyoga y Shun conversaban en la base de operaciones que tenía Saori para rastrear a los caballeros que pudiesen invadir la propiedad y atentar contra sus vidas. ¿Y los otros? Shiryu seguía en Rozan tratando de recuperarse de su ceguera (patrocinada por Argol de Perseo) y Athena-sabrá-dónde andaba el caballero de Fénix.

- Entonces yo me había quitado la camiseta mientras estaba entrenando, cuando Saori entró. Se quedó viéndome por varios segundos y luego me dijo: "Seiya, quiero que juegues caballo conmigo". – Shun ahogó un grito y Hyoga casi escupió el refresco que bebía en la cara del caballero de Pegaso.

- Seiya, ¿entiendes lo que te quiso decir en verdad? – El caballero del Cisne intervino al ver que no estaban en la misma sintonía.

- ¡Pues, claro! – Los otros dos se miraron esperando a que hablara el moreno. - Quería jugar caballito como cuando éramos unos niños, ¿no? Pero le dije que yo no era Jabu y que eso era tocar fondo. – Ante esa respuesta, el rubio se golpeó la frente y Shun suspiró. Por supuesto… olvidaban que era… Seiya.

En eso, una repentina ráfaga de cosmos golpeó la puerta de la casa, abriéndola de par en par. El estruendo provocó que se levantara una nube de polvo y que nuestros héroes se incorporaran sorprendidos ante semejante estruendo. Llamaron a sus respectivas armaduras, cubriéndolos a toda prisa y preparándose para luchar.

- Caballeros de bronce que han osado traicionar al sagrado Santuario… ¡No permitiré que cometan más ofensas! – Al terminar de disiparse la leve cortina de polvo, los jóvenes caballeros distinguieron la figura de Hermenegildo, portando orgulloso su… _armadura_. - ¡Yo, Hermenegildo de Mesa, los castigaré con el poder de un caballero de Plata! – Los de bronce se quedaron boquiabiertos y en absoluto silencio, mientras que nuestro esporádico protagonista sonreía internamente, pensando que los había intimidado con su esplendorosa presentación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron los tres al unísono.

- ¿Cómo es que se llama? – Cuestionó el rubio caballero, incrédulo sobre el asunto.

- Hermene-algo. – Cuasi respondió Shun.

- ¿Y ya vieron? Su constelación es la de Mesa… ¡MESA! – Apuntó Seiya. Los jóvenes de Bronce lanzaron varias risas, mientras la cara del afectado se tornaba cada vez más roja por la vergüenza y la ira. - ¿Quién te vendrá a ayudar? ¿El caballero de la Silla o el de la Ventana? – Finalizó, mofándose a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Idiotas! Búrlense todo lo que quieran. No podrán derrotarme, ya que soy un caballero plateado. – Por su parte, los tres amigos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia a sus dichos.

- La misma canción de siempre. ¡Vamos muchachos! – Comandó el caballero de Pegaso, corriendo junto con sus compañeros en dirección a Hermenegildo.

_**- ¡Golpe pata de mesa!**_ – Gritó el Santo Plateado para lanzar una certera patada hacia las extremidades inferiores de sus oponentes.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Ese ataque es muy poderoso contra los dedos de los pies! – Advirtió Andrómeda. De todas formas, fue muy tarde para advertirlo ya que el impacto los estrelló contra el suelo lanzando gritos por el dolor… en sus pies.

- ¡Já! Se los dije, no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí. Estoy en un nivel diferente al de ustedes. – Dijo altanero Hermenegildo, hasta que su sonrisa desapareció al ver cómo los caballeros de bronce se incorporaban.

- Creo que eres tú quien no sabe con quién se está metiendo. – Murmuró Hyoga sonriente, al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿C-Cómo es posible?! – A pesar de su asombro, Hermenegildo tuvo que juntar todo su valor y enfrentar nuevamente al grupo de caballeros de bronce. - ¡TOMEN ESTO! _**¡Tropiezo con mesa de centro!**_ – A continuación, el caballero plateado se abalanzó sobre los más jóvenes, extendiendo su antebrazo izquierdo donde llevaba… una… ¿_mesa de centro_? Aún consternados por tan anormal ataque, Seiya y los demás fueron violentamente arrojados al suelo otra vez. En esta ocasión tardaron un poco más en incorporarse, pero al hacerlo, se quedaron viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Lo admito, eres un caballero fuerte. Pero no hay forma de que puedas derrotarnos, ¡ya que nosotros debemos defender a Athena! – Gritó con valentía Seiya.

- ¡¿De qué hablan?! Solo son unos mocosos insensatos que se han vuelto en contra de su Ilustrísima. Y aún no comprendo cómo es que pueden soportar mis ataques. Pero ya están condenados, ¡les lanzaré mi máxima técnica! - Acumuló mucho cosmos en sus manos, preparándose para atacar. - _**¡MESA VOLTEADA! **_- Hermenegildo lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de energía, llevando con violencia a los caballeros al suelo. Nuevamente la superficie se dañó con el impacto, sin que ninguno de los tres reaccionara. El caballero plateado sonrió satisfecho. Había cumplido su misión, volvería con la frente en alto al Santuario, se convertiría en caballero dorado y el mismísimo Patriarca podría cederle su puesto.

Sigue soñando, amigo.

La alegría de Hermenegildo llegó hasta ahí, cuando vio a los tres jóvenes levantarse con dificultad producto de los golpes y numerosos ataques, pero sin dejar de sonreír con seguridad.

- Je, eres un tonto. Ya te dijimos que no serías capaz de vencernos. – Murmuró Hyoga.

- N-no… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡U-ustedes son caballeros de **Bronce**! – Gritó, tirando un poco de sus azules cabellos.

- Eso ya no importa. Hemos derrotado a varios Santos de plata antes. – Explicó Shun a un todavía anonadado Hermenegildo.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! Acaso… ¿ustedes vencieron a Misty de Lagarto? –

- Ugh, sí… y no quiero acordarme de lo que vi. – Respondió Seiya, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Y a Jamian de Cuervo? – Inquirió nuevamente el Santo plateado.

- También… ¿Qué onda con ese tipo? – Contestaba, reflexionando al mismo tiempo, el caballero de Cisne.

- ¿Y-y a-a Argol de Perseo? – La voz ya le temblaba de solo adivinar la respuesta de sus adversarios.

- Sí… y acabo de recordar cómo terminó Shiryu… - Ante la expresión triste de Shun, los otros dos caballeros de bronce bajaron la cabeza, rememorando la condición actual de su compañero.

- ¡Y a Capella de Auriga, Dio de Mosca, Algethi de Heracles, Dante de Cerb-! – Ya gritaba fuera de control al no entender cómo sus compañeros de orden fueron derrotados por tres (y otros dos) "niñitos".

- Sí, sí, sí y sí. Los vencimos a todos. –Interrumpió y respondió Hyoga, aburrido de tanta plática.

- ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREER ESTO! – Gritó colérico. - ¡Se supone que los caballeros de plata son más fuertes que los de bronce! – Los otros tres solo se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia a ese hecho. - ¡¿Entonces para qué diantres existen las jerarquías?! – Seiya resopló, fastidiado por las reacciones de su enemigo. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia él, con aire despreocupado.

- ¿Sabes qué? Te diré de una buena vez la razón por la que no podrás ganarnos. – Hizo una pausa riendo levemente. - Porque ustedes, caballeros de Plata, son el _jamón del sándwich_. – Hermenegildo, paralizado por tal resolución, dejó que su mandíbula cayera con libertad. - En esta historia debemos sobresalir nosotros y los dorados… aunque creo que los dorados ya han llamado bastante la atención... En fin, ustedes son nuestros sacos de arena para incrementar nuestros poderes, solo escalones que debemos su- -

- Okey, Seiya. Creo que eso ya fue suficiente. Derrotémoslo de una vez. – Lo interrumpió Hyoga, viendo que su amigo ya se estaba pasando de la raya con sus comentarios. Los tres adoptaron una posición de ataque, mientras que el caballero de Mesa seguía aturdido por el comentario de Pegaso.

- ¡Prueba la fuerza de nosotros, los caballeros de bronce! _**¡Cadena de Andrómeda! – **_El de cabellos verdes utilizó toda la fuerza de sus cadenas, ambas en dirección ininterrumpida hacia su objetivo.

- ¡Ahora no podrás moverte! _**¡Polvo de Diamantes! – **_Hyoga lanzó con fuerza su gélido ataque.

- ¡Hora de romper la mesa! _**¡Meteoros de Pegaso!**_ – Finalizó Seiya. Los tres ataques se dirigieron a un horrorizado Hermenegildo, que poco y nada pudo hacer para detenerlos. Saltó por los aires debido al impacto para caer con violencia al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Los caballeros de Bronce, satisfechos con el resultado, dejaron al Santo plateado de Mesa ahí, sin hacer nada más. Luego Seiya empezó a quejarse de que el combate le había dado hambre y que debían ir a buscar algo de comer en la enorme cocina de la enorme mansión Kido.

Por otra parte, Hermenegildo, quien a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se sintió tan humillado no por la fuerza demostrada por sus adversarios… sino por la explicación que le brindó Pegaso sobre porque los caballeros plateados no podrían vencer a sus similares de menor nivel.

Les dije que su misión era _desafortunada_.

- Debí… quedarme… como Bronce… - Murmuró antes de quedar inconsciente.

**FIN**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pido las respectivas disculpas si hay alguien entre el público llamado Hermenegildo =( . Solo me causó gracia el nombre, pero su significado es muy genial de acuerdo al sitio de internet de donde lo saqué. Quiere decir: "Aquel que es un guerrero fuerte"… lo cual… en el caso de este fic… fue bastante irónico xD Eso sí, lamento haberme pasado con el _bullying_ a los plateados, ¡pero Kuru los puso como _punching bags_ en primer lugar!

Y sí, la constelación de Mesa SÍ existe.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por su atención, si deseen dejen un comentario y ya nos estamos viendo en la próxima historia. :D

**Solefald**


End file.
